


A Bit Tied Up

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You, a cowboy and some rope! <3





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Not much to say about this story...You, a cowboy and some rope. ;3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy!

##  **Arthur Morgan**

Out of everyone in camp, Arthur is the one that has a real kink for tying people up with his ropes. Maybe it was tieing so many criminals up in hogtie style which made him have it. So when he asked you if you were interested and you agreed to the new experiences, you sparked an animal inside the man.

Your wrists tied together behind your back with your legs tied to the headboard, that your legs were in the air, so Arthur got a beautiful view of your pussy; so open for him to use and fuck. His large hands would grip your thighs as he watched your lower lips leak, a smirk wide on his face. “Such a pretty girl for me.” He grunted as the swollen tip of his cock rubbed up against you before he thrusts inside, making you cry out at how rough he was. “Fuuuuck, such a tight cunt.” He growled.

“A-Arthur..!” You whimpered out as you watched. You couldn’t do anything but take it. Of course, you had a safety word, but oh fuck, why would you use it? You wanted this, you wanted Arthur.

You shot your head back and cried out as he pounded into you, his speed rough, but his thrusts were rougher, crying out when his whole shaft slipped inside you, feeling his tip hitting your womb. It already made you see stars, your mind fogged with lust and coming. Arthur leaned forward to mark your neck, sucking and biting the sensitive area until it darkened. He never admits that he loved claiming you, wanting people to know who could mark and take you as he pleases. Who can make you screaming their name until your voice was sore.

Arthur Fucking Morgan.

“Fuck...Darlin’, Ya good there? Look like yer goin’ to pass out already.” He breathed out a chuckle, his nails digging into your soft skin. “Mm...Yer enjoying it. Yer takin’ my fat cock like a champ, stretching out to ya limit, huh?” He grinned. When nothing but lust consumed Arthur, he turns in the dirtiest monster ever; his voice low as he tells you what his cock is doing to you and how good you were for him.

You could barely speak, nothing but moans and cries, leaving your lips as he raw your pussy, thinking you have already come and now close to your second. You didn’t know and didn’t care.

After the intense pleasure, Arthur will lose the ropes and relax you on the bed, cleaning you up before applying cream Hosea made for him onto where your skin was red from the rope burns. He kisses your forehead and tells you what a good girl you were for him before snuggling into bed to rest your bones.

##  **Bill Williamson**

Bill was not the best at tying up since his skills were shotguns and dynamite. So you took the lead and Bill didn’t mind, even though it got him flustered.

“Do you like that, sweety?” You purred out, your breath increasing as you rode Bill. Bill’s ankles were tied to his thighs so he couldn’t move them much as his wrists were tied behind his back. There was also rope around his neck, only tightening when you brought his head up, his face reddened when you had that dark look on your face. His arousal was mixed with being frightened of you and also finding you the most attractive woman ever.

“Ngh, Y...Yes, ma’am.” Bill grunted out, his voice hoarse. He groaned and shut his eyes when your hips increased, your ass slapping against his hips. Bill loved being on top and fucking the shit out of you but you topping him was his guilty pleasure. He didn’t tell anyone about it because Bill didn’t want to be laughed at, but you were the only one that told him it was fine, there was nothing wrong for your lady to take control of his man.

Bill would get hard when you purred in his ear and have that intimidating look in your eyes, knew what you wanted from him.

“Fuck, please...” Bill growled out, tugging the ropes around his wrists. “Let me come. I want to come..!” His balls were begging to be emptied, feeling swollen and sore since you have teased him most of the night.

“Do you deserve it, sweetie? Mm...I should let you come. You have been so good for me, and your face is so red. I bet your balls are the same colour, hm? Do you want your cum inside me, Bill? Get me nice and full of cum?” You grinned, now stopping which made the poor man growl.

“Yes, yes! Fuck me, Jesus hell!” Bill cried, wanting to buck his hips. “I can’t take it anymore..!” You didn’t reply as you moved your hips again, now going faster for Bill. He groaned, his stomach burning as you fucked on his cock. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” A minute didn’t go by as he finally came, filling your womb up with his cum.

You moaned when you felt him come, sitting on his lap to plug the cum. “Oh, Bill. I can feel you inside me. You did so well.” You hummed as you smiled down at him, giving his chest a rub as a reward which Bill happily took. “Want to go again?”

“Hah...Yes, Ma’am.”

##  **Charles Smith**

Charles is not a fan of tying you up, not wanting to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. The one he was okay with was your wrists being tied up in front of you, letting you hug him close as he took you. You didn’t mind at all; you knew Charles wasn’t like other men. He cared for you and wanted to treat you like a goddess. He found no point in hurting you.

So here you were with your wrists tied together, but your arms were resting on his shoulders, so your fingers were running through his thick hair. Charles groaned as he moved your hips, you riding his cock as your legs were wrapped around his waist. “Charles...” You gently moaned out, your forehead resting against his, your bare sweaty bodies against each other.

“Hummingbird.” He groaned out, placing gentle kisses on your neck and shoulder, only leaving small marks under the collar. He didn’t want the others teasing you by his marks. He moved his head to kiss you again, the kiss full of love and passion. Oh, how can a large man like him be so gentle?

“Mmm...Charles...Hah. Can you?” Your eyes glanced down, making the man chuckle but he did what you asked, his hand going down to rub your clit. “Fuck..!” You squeaked out, grinding your hips against his to get him deeper. Charles got the hint and started to move faster, his stomach burning for release as well.

“That’s is...Come for me. You are doing so well.” He smiled, his thumb rubbing faster on your clit which made you stir and your pussy clamping down on him. “Hah, damn...I’m close. Can I come inside you?” He asked before it was too late, now slamming your hips down on his thick cock.

“Yes, yes, please Charles..!” You gasped out, gripping his hair as you felt close. You both finally came, his cum painting your walls until it fills you up, leaking out onto his pulsing cock. You panted as you rested your forehead on his.

After a while, Charles pulled you away to untie your wrists, placing sweet kisses on the light-dark marks around your wrists. “You did so well, hummingbird.” He smiled down at you. “Let’s take a bath together...You must be tired.”

He was such a sweetheart.

##  **Dutch Van Der Linde**

Dutch liked to take it slow with you. Like softly pet your head as you sucked on his cock, his fingers pump and curl inside you until you begged for more. Of course, if you did something he didn’t like, you would get a quick slap on the ass. You didn’t care what he did to you, as long as he uses that deep voice on you, he can bend you over backwards if he wanted.

And being tied up just got the man in a lustful state, your arms tied behind your back with your ass in the air and your face shoved in the bed. Dutch maybe slow with you on foreplay but was rough and hard when he took you. “Fuck, Darlin’...” Dutch grunted out, his hands on your waist and the other gripping the ropes to pull you back on to his cock. “You are so good for daddy, aren't you?” He purred out as he towered over you, his hips slapping against your ass to get his cock deep.

“Nnh! Daddy..!” You squeaked out, your toes curling as the immense pleasure he was giving you. Dutch knew what he did to you; how to tease you, how to make you crazy, and how to make you come so hard that you pass out. Sometimes he didn’t even need to try since his lips on your skin made you putty in seconds. “Your dick feels S-So good, hah. Please, can I come?” You asked, letting out another moan when his hand went between your legs to rub your sensitive clit.

“Ngh, I don’t know. Have you been good for daddy?” Dutch purred out as he grinned down at you.

“Y-Yes, yes, I’ve been a good girl!” You whined out, bucking back into him which got you a quick spank on the ass. “Ah! S-Sorry but I’m so desperate! I want your cum inside me!” You looked over your shoulder to give him a lustful look. “Get my belly nice and big with your cum, please? O-Oh fuck, I want it!” You begged out, letting out another loud moan as his thrusting became faster. “Oh, please! Daddy, come inside my slutty pussy!”

Dutch groaned by your words as he continued to fuck balls deep, feeling your walls pulling him inside. “Fuck...I’m gettin’ close, baby girl. Come for me. Come. For. Me. Now..!” He growled out as his hand quickened on your clit, pushing you over the edge. “Oooh, such a good girl for me. Makin’ such a mess around my cock.” He grunted out, gripping your hip as his gut burned. “Fuck...Fuck!” He growled out before he finally came, his cum filling your womb. “Ngh!”

“Mmm!” You whimpered as you felt him come, your body shaking by the after-shock of pleasure. Dutch pulling out when you both eased, you wiggle your ass as you looked over at him. “Was that it, daddy? That’s not enough cum to fill me.” You said, huffing like a child.

Dutch chuckled as he grinned at you, spreading your ass to watch his cum leak out of you. “No...It’s not enough.”

“This needs to last all night, baby girl...”

THE END! 


End file.
